queenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hot Space
Trasfondo Los dieciocho meses entre The Game y Hot Space fueron algunos de los más divertidos y triunfantes en lo que a creatividad se refiere para la banda: no solo lograron que dos sencillos llegaran al número uno y tuvieron un éxito mundial con The Game pero también hicieron una gira en América del Sur por primera vez, tocando para una legión de fans vociferantes que había sido de grandes fanáticos de Queen, pero que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a su banda favorita. La cálida bienvenida que la banda recibió se quedaría con ellos para siempre, y todos hablarían con inmenso afecto sobre sus experiencias en América del Sur por muchos años después. Grabación Tras recorrer el mundo entero, no existía un verdadero deseo de volver a los estudios de grabación para grabar el inevitable álbum que siguiera a ''The Game'','' pero fue en el verano de 1981, cuando comenzaron las sesiones. Como en sesiones anteriores, la banda no tenía material terminado para trabajar, solo ideas a medio cocer. En lugar de volver a los Estudios Musicland, la banda al fin grabó en sus recién adquiridos Estudios Mountain, que habían utilizado por última vez para ''Jazz en el otoño de 1978. Por suerte o cosa del destino, David Bowie estaba en el mismo estudio, grabando al mismo tiempo, y el ingeniero David Richards sugirió que trabajasen en algo juntos para ver que sucedía. Así, Under Pressure nació, basada en una idea de Roger llamada People On Streets, antes de la llegada de Bowie, pero después se llamó Feel Like. Las sesiones fueron interrumpidas por una gira por México en el otoño de 1981, así como el rodaje del primer concierto en vídeo de Queen, We Will Rock You en Montreal. Las sesiones se reanudaron en Año Nuevo, aunque esta vez en los Estudios Musicland donde Freddie fue hechizado por la vida nocturna; incluso los otros empezaron a salir e ir de fiesta mucho más, resultando en que el siempre sobrio Brian pasase a estar ebrio durante las sesiones de grabación. Fue después de una noche de fiesta muy ruidosa en la que Brian grabó el solo para[[Put Out the Fire| Put Out The Fire]], e insistió en que Mack le añadiese eco. La banda pasaría luego a recordar este período con muy poco cariño, sobretodo Brian, quien afirmó que esta fue una etapa oscura para ellos. Lanzamiento Hot Space fue lanzado en mayo de 1982, mientras la gira estaba llegando a su fin; que fue en esencia para promocionar el sencillo de ''Body Language'', que fue lanzado a principios de abril y, tuvo tibios comentarios, llegando a situarse en una deprimente puesto número veinticinco en el Reino Unido, su peor ubicación en su país natal desde Love Of My Life, en junio de 1979. A otros sencillos del álbum no les fue mucho mejor; solo Words Of Love (Palabras De Amor) alcanzaría el Top 20, alcanzando el diecisieteavo puesto en junio, pero Back Chat alcanzó el puesto número cuarenta en agosto. En américa, a ''Body Language'' le fue mejor, alcanzando el onceavo puesto, aunque más sencillos realizados peor: ''Calling All Girls'' alcanzó el puesto número setenta en julio, mientras que ''Staying Power'', que fue una extraña elección para un sencillo, no entraría en las listas. Como para el álbum, alcanzó un respetable cuarto puesto en el Reino Unido, mientras que en los Estados Unidos, alcanzó el puesto veintidosavo, una posición mejor que Flash Gordon, pero, considerando que The Game había alcanzado el primer puesto apenas dos años antes, esta fue una decepción enorme, y un fracaso relativo; la banda nunca alcanzaría el Top 20 en los Estados Unidos de nuevo. Lista de canciones Versión de vinilo * Lado 1: # Staying Power # Dancer # Back Chat # Body Language # Action This Day * Lado 2: # Put Out The Fire # Life Is Real (Song For Lennon) # Calling All Girls # Las Palabras De Amor (The Words Of Love) # Cool Cat # Under Pressure ''(con David Bowie) '''1991 Hollywood Records CD' # Staying Power # Dancer # Back Chat # Body Language # Action This Day # Put Out The Fire # Life Is Real (Song For Lennon) # Calling All Girls # Las Palabras De Amor (The Words Of Love) # Cool Cat # Under Pressure ''(con David Bowie) # [[Body Language|''Body Language]] (remezcla) 2011 Universal Records CD * Disco 1: # Staying Power # Dancer # Back Chat # Body Language # Action This Day # Put Out The Fire # [[Life is Real (Song for Lennon)|''Life Is Real (Song For Lennon)]] # ''Calling All Girls # [[Las Palabras De Amor (The Words Of Love)|''Las Palabras De Amor (The Words Of Love)]] # [[Cool Cat|''Cool Cat]] # Under Pressure (with David Bowie) * Disco 2 – Bonus EP: # Staying Power (live version, Milton Keynes Bowl, June 1982) # Soul Brother (non-album B-side) # Back Chat[[Back Chat| (single remix)]] # Action This Day (live version, Tokyo, November 1982) # Calling All Girls (live version, Tokyo, November 1982) * Vídeos exclusivos extra de iTunes: # Las Palabras De Amor (The Words Of Love) (Top Of The Pops version, June 1982) # Under Pressure ("rah" remix promotional video) # Action This Day (live version, Milton Keynes Bowl, June 1982) Sencillos , 1981|none]] '', 1982|none]] '', 1982|none]] '', 1982|none]] , 1982|none]] '', 1982|none]] Reseñas Rolling Stone, 1982 ''Queen siempre ha gobernado por el sonido en lugar del soul, y las creaciones de guitarra orquestal de Brian May son las que capturan -y han mantienido- los seguidores del hard rock del grupo. Pero en Hot Space, con la sección rítmica de John Deacon/Roger Taylor continuando escribiendo canciones funky y con una contribución vocal de David Bowie, Queen ofrece algo más que fanfarronería. '' ''Back Chat es una melodía caliente de rock-funk, con pistas de guitarra tan resbaladizas como una pista de baile helada. Un ritmo elástico pone un poco de primavera en un buen rockero, Calling All Girls, mientras que el falsete Mick Jagger de Freddie Mercury en Cool Cat lleva a la banda lo más cerca posible de una esquina de la calle. Poco antes del lanzamiento de Hot Space, Bowie retiró su voz de Cool Cat (Billy Squier fue un sustituto de último minuto), pero sigue al frente y centrándose en Under Pressure, un número en el que Mercury logra imitar tanto a Hall como a Oates, a la vez que hace que Bowie suene positivamente conmovedor. El resto de Hot Space es, en el mejor de los casos, rutinariamente competente y, a veces, francamente ofensivo. «Give me your body/Don't talk», canta Mercury en Body Language, un trozo de funk que no es divertido. Sin embargo, para un solipsismo insuperable, ofrece Life Is Real (Song for Lennon): «Torsos in my closet/Shadows from my past/Life is real. Mientras Mercury se desliza en un «real» sin aliento, que suena a Plástico Ono, uno se siente agradecido de que el alma sigue siendo algo que el dinero no puede comprar. Sounds, 08.05.82 Cuatro estrellas Ya es hora de que los golpes en la cabeza dejen de lamentarse por la pérdida de las payasadas de HM de los primeros tiempos de Queen. Sólo duró, después de todo, un par de álbumes, lo que pone a las perras a la par con aquellos que comparan sin cesar el solo de Lou Reed con sus comparativamente pocos LPs de Velvet Underground. ¡Queen es un grupo de pop británico experimental! Amarlos o... '' ''El reciente paquete de éxitos fue una sorpresa, en el sentido de que era difícil aceptar cuántos de sus sencillos eran un arma sangrienta y buena. OK. Estoy de acuerdo en que We Will Rock You chupa una de gran tamañoo, lo mismo que la sentina de la ópera, pero tal vez siguiendo el ejemplo de la turba de D'Oyly Carte Gilbert y Sullivan que baja en los últimos tiempos, este Hot Space evita a la multitud Kop de Freddie Mercury para un funkpop bastante lamible que se extiende la vibración de Under Pressure que produce Duke Bowie. En cuanto a ellos, todo es narcisismo de un estilo decididamente mordaz, desde el primero, bellamente corneado (por cortesía de Arif Mardin) Staying Power, una reconstrucción balsa-balsa de Another One Bites The Dust. No es que los otros rasgos extraños y rastros hayan desaparecido por completo. Put Out the Fire es la canción antipistola de Queen, con muchos gritos histriónicos del hacha de Brian May, lógicamente grácil, seguido de su Song For Lennon, una balada en el modo de viejo llamado «The Life is Real». '' '' Generalmente, la pose de funk más dura está metida en el lado uno, títulos como Dancer y Body Language se explican mejor de lo que yo podría, aunque ciertas melodías (especialmente Back Chat y Action This Day) son siempre inmediatamente numerables como el ataque de Queen, sin importar el estilo de camuflaje. '' '' La cara dos tiene una mezcla de fáseres, acústica y eléctrica en Calling All Girls, seguida de un deslizamiento hacia el sórdido sollozo del teclado y la pompa vocal en Las Palabras De Amor, una lánguida racha de verano que se desliza lentamente a través de Cool Cat y la piedra angular de Under Pressure en sí misma. Queen nunca ha hecho súper álbumes particularmente cegadores, pero aunque veas el horriblemente vestido Hot Space como «machacón» en lugar de «cohesivo» (escucha la segunda parte de nuevo), tendrás que estar de acuerdo en que muestra más moderación e imaginación que los callos como Jazz y está en sintonía con el estado de ánimo del momento de alguna manera. Tal vez escucharon sus propios éxitos y, convenientemente impresionados, intentaron hacerlo de nuevo en el espacio (caliente) de un álbum? ¿O tal vez la policía los sorprendió para que cobrasen vida? Puede que se hayan ido hace tiempo, pero Queen ha entrado en el espacio caliente. (Sandy Robertson) Categoría:Álbumes de Queen Categoría:Álbumes de los ochenta Categoría:Hot Space